The Thief Lord
by beautifulsaphira82
Summary: Bo and Prosper have both grown up and they have both had children. Bo had a girl,who is 15, and Prosper had a boy, 7. Scipio now has a grandchild that is 16. Now the children are forced to stay with their aunts. What will happen when their worlds collide
1. The Thief Lord

Chapter 1: The Thief Lord

She continued to run with heavy breathing. _Never _, she thought,_ I will never go back! _She paused for a second when she got to the

entrance of a dark, damp alley. _They still have Bo!_ She cautiously looked around as the realization of what she had done hit her.

"I ran away," she said in disbelief. "I actually ran away… Daddy and Uncle Prop would be proud.

She took a hesitant step towards the darkness, then a few more until she had been consumed by it.

The moon was the only light that she had to see. When she got to a seemingly dry spot she sat down and started to pray that she

would be okay.

"Humph," there was something or someone else out there.

"Hello?" she shouted as she tried to hide the fear and provocative feelings that had just arose in her stomach. Her heart was

pounding in her chest, and it was hard for her to breath. She had felt someone else's presence before, but she had thought it might have

been something else, like a cat._Oh, Daddy was right, Venice is beautiful, but he was also right about the fact that it seems _

_haunting at night. _

"Now you seem lost," came a voice out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" the girl replied._ Well it's a boy, _she thought, for she could tell by the deep, booming sound of the figure's voice.

"The question is who are you, and why are you here," the boy said as he stepped out of a shadow and allowed the girl to see him. He

had on a long trench coat and a button up shirt with dark colored blue jeans. He also had on a mask that had a long pointed beak like

nose that stopped before it reached below the apples of his cheeks. He had a nice build and what seemed to be brown hair. He looked

about 15 or 16 and he had haunting green eyes that she felt like she could melt in.

"You go first," the girl said as she stood up and stepped back and hit the wall behind her.

"Okay then, if this is how you're going to be," the boy said as he stepped closer to the girl.

She pressed as hard as she could against the cold stone wall as if she could push herself through. She started to breathe heavily again

out of excitement and fear.

"I'm the Thief Lord, now you?" the boy said as he bent his head slightly and looked straight into the girl's eyes. He slowly crept

towards her and now they were only a few feet apart.

"The Thief Lord, you can't be serious!" the girl laughingly spat out. "My father knew the real Thief Lord. You're just a phony!"

"Oh really?" the boy said mockingly as he stepped closer to her.

"Really," the girl said as she released herself from the wall, stood as tall as she could, and put her face just an inch or two apart from

the boy's long mask.

"Well then, who is your father?" the boy asked as he bent his neck down a little to look straight into her eyes.

"Boniface," the girl said as she looked deeply into the boy's eyes as if she could read his thoughts.

"Well come with me then and I'll give you some shelter for the night," the boy said as he started to walk off into the darkness. "Oh and

what's your name?"

"Stella," the girl said simply as she started to follow the boy.

Return to Top


	2. The Movie Theater

"Here we are," the Thief Lord said as they walked up to an abandoned movie theater.

"This is well…" Stella said as she examined the dump.

"I know. It's not that nice, but it's home," the Thief Lord said as he walked up to the back door. He tapped on the door three, two, five, repetitive taps then they heard a rustling from the inside.

"I didn't mean it like that," Stella said as she glanced around at her surroundings.

"It's okay, I understand," the Thief Lord said as he looked at Stella and rubbed his hands together.

"Who's there?" came a voice from inside; it was a boy.

"Who do you think?" the Thief Lord said laughingly.

"Scip!" the voice rang out as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a boy who looked to be about 15. He had blond hair and from what Stella could tell blue eyes. He was also very skinny.

The light coming from inside was almost blinding, piercing the darkness of the rest of the world.

"Whoa!" the boy exclaimed as he saw Stella.

The Thief Lord stepped into the room followed by Stella.

"Scip?" Stella said interrogatingly.

"Scipio actually," the Thief Lord said slightly embarrassed.

"I like that," Stella said with a grin.

"Thanks…"said Scipio as he started to take off his mask.

Stella for the first time saw all of his face. He had dark brown hair that flipped out naturally. _He's so cute! What am I thinking? He's HOTT! Oh no, do I look okay? He's blushing. Oh I hope he likes me. How old is he? He looks about 16 or 17._  
"Oh this is Slithers, and this is Stella," Scipio said as he finally got a good look at Stella. She had long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes with green in them. She had a tall athletic build and she was wearing a short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a black jacket and a pair of sneakers. She's beautiful, Scipio thought as he looked into her eyes, they were kind, gentle, and firm. She also had banes that were just along her brow line.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Stella said as she stretched out her hand to shake Slithers hand.

"Hey," Slithers said as he shook Stella's hand.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Stella said as she let her eyes wonder around the theater. The seats were torn up and the curtains on the stage were falling down.

"Oh here I'll show you," Scipio said as he walked towards a flight of stairs that led to a balcony. "You can have this cot."

"Thanks," Stella said as she set down her backpack by the cot. She dropped down onto the cot exhausted. She laid back and looked up at Scipio who was now staring at her with a gleam in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he laughingly as he smiled at her.


End file.
